


yes, sir;

by kinneyb



Series: first times [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Smut, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21940555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinneyb/pseuds/kinneyb
Summary: Geralt smirked. "You will not hurt me," he assured him."I'm not, uh, scared of hurting you, exactly," Jaskier answered weakly.Geralt was no longer smirking as he said, "I will not hurt you."/Geralt teaches Jaskier how to defend himself. Chaos ensues.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: first times [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579837
Comments: 58
Kudos: 4885





	yes, sir;

**Author's Note:**

> please read the first fic in the series!  
> obligatory warning: i've only ever seen the witcher show- please be kind about any mishaps!  
> also please follow me on twitter @ queermight

The thing was, after that, Geralt never brought up their... eh, relationship again. Or tried anything. 

Jaskier was starting to think he imagined the whole thing after all, just a fever dream. A wonderful, sexy fever dream. But then, one day while traveling, Geralt stopped in a small opening and suggested they rest for the night. Jaskier was pretty sure he just offered it out of kindness; Jaskier was exhausted from traveling, going slower by the hour. It wasn't even dark out yet; Geralt would usually never stop so early.

But he wasn't complaining, not at all. He plopped down on the ground, watching silently as Geralt tied Roach up.

"It's going to be cold tonight," Jaskier said, not really a question. He was already feeling it.

Geralt grunted as he turned toward him. "We'll make do," he said simply before turning away again. "I'm going to collect some wood. Stay here."

Jaskier nearly pouted as he watched Geralt disappear into the woods. He always treated him like a child, which was especially annoying after... well, everything. He shifted and stared at his feet.

To be fair, he would probably just get into trouble if he did go searching with him.

Snap. The sound of a twig breaking. Jaskier looked up. 

"Geralt?" he asked, eyebrows drawing together. He peered around curiously. No sign of him. "Um. Hello?"

Snap. Another twig breaking even closer. Jaskier scrambled onto his feet. 

"If that's you, Geralt, this is so not funny," he said with a huff. Geralt was not necessarily the king of humor, but he had his moments. Jaskier prayed this was one of them.

Then he saw it: a group of men through the trees. Humans. Which should've been comforting, considering the amount of creatures in these woods but it wasn't- not a bit. Jaskier stiffened, reaching for his only weapon: a small dagger he kept on him.

He'd barely touched it with the tip of his fingertips when one of the men rushed toward him. He didn't have one dagger, of course not, but two, the blades glistening under the setting sun.

Jaskier was many things, like a wondrous singer, but not a fighter.

He winced, closing his eyes, and prepared for the pain. He heard rustling, the clank of metal again metal, and slowly opened his eyes.

"Geralt," he breathed in relief. 

"What do you want?" Geralt asked the men, holding the one off with his sword. Jaskier could tell he was purposely not hurting him. "Thieves, are you," he continued when he didn't get an answer. He shoved the man back and quickly swung his sword, pressing the tip against the man's neck. He pushed, just a little, drawing the faintest spot of blood. "Leave now and I'll pretend this never happened."

The man stepped back, hands in the air, dropping his daggers. He turned and ran back to the others. Jaskier watched as they left, running with their tails between their legs.

He let out a deep breath, shoulders slumping. Geralt spun on his heels. "What were you doing?"

Jaskier startled. "Um," he stammered. "I- I don't know?"

"You were going to let him kill you," Geralt snarled, eyes alight. "Never close your eyes. Defend yourself."

Jaskier stared at him, a little surprised by the outburst. He nodded dumbly. "I'm sorry, Geralt. I was just- I'm not exactly a fighter, okay?" 

"At least try," he replied, and Jaskier almost thought he heard something like desperation in his voice. "Come on, I gathered enough wood. I'll get a fire started."

Jaskier sat down around the growing fire, watching the flames rise. Geralt was on the other side of it, quiet and brooding as always. 

"Are you, like, actually mad at me?" he asked, unable to help himself. 

Geralt looked up from the fire and there was an odd, thoughtful look on his face. "No," he answered simply.

"Because you're acting mad," Jaskier continued, picking idly at a loose thread hanging from his shirt.

Geralt sighed softly and looked back down into the fire. He poked it with a stick. "I'm not mad, Jaskier."

He wasn't buying it, of course, but he let the subject drop. Soon they'd be sleeping anyway and hopefully things would be better in the morning, the whole situation forgotten. But then there was the topic of food, which he'd almost forgotten about. Geralt stood up after an hour or so and went off, saying something about catching food for dinner.

Jaskier nodded quietly and ignored the fact he was actually kind of scared to be left alone again.

Geralt returned not even five minutes later though, hauling a small deer with him. 

Jaskier smiled, biting his bottom lip. "Kind of small, isn't it?" he teased. 

Grunting, Geralt started preparing things to roast it. "It's winter- they thin out and are harder to find."

He hadn't actually been expecting an answer. Usually Geralt would just grunt and that'd just be the end of it. His heart did something funny. Geralt cooked the deer and split it between them evenly, which Jaskier was still always thankful for. If anything, he deserved more.

Jaskier noticed Geralt was actually eating pretty slowly, especially compared to normal. Frowning, he finished chewing and asked, "is everything okay?"

Geralt looked up a little sharply and that same pensive look was back on his face. Jaskier almost shivered under the weight of it. "Yes," he answered lowly. "Just... thinking."

"Didn't know you could," he joked weakly.

Geralt raised an eyebrow and Jaskier smiled sheepishly.

"I..." Geralt looked away and stared at a spot on the ground. "I really do want you to be safe," he said eventually, dragging the words out like they caused him physical pain. 

Jaskier blinked a few times. He felt warm suddenly, and not just from the fire. "I'm sorry, Geralt," he said, sincerely. "I just- I'm not like you. I can't defend myself the same way." He looked down. "Sorry."

"I do not want your apology," Geralt said, not unkindly. Jaskier looked back up. "If we keep traveling together, the danger will only increase. You need to be able to protect yourself."

Jaskier stared at him. He didn't know what to say. 

"Let me teach you a few things," Geralt continued after a beat. "Nothing complicated. Just a few moves using your dagger."

Jaskier's eyes widened. "Uh- "

Geralt quickly continued, "I will always protect you when within my abilities, but things happen, Jaskier. You can't always count on me."

He had a point, of course. Jaskier wasn't dumb. "Okay," he breathed. "Um. Sure." He smiled sheepishly. "Just a warning though: I'll probably a terrible student."

The corners of Geralt's mouth quirked up. "I expected no less," he answered, and there it was: that almost flirty tone of his again. "Tomorrow, then."

Jaskier stood in an open field and looked around. Geralt cleared his throat and he startled, quickly paying attention again. His dagger was in his hand, heavier than he remembered, rough against the skin of his palm. 

"Never get distracted during a fight," Geralt said sternly. "That is asking to be killed."

Jaskier shivered and nodded, gripping the dagger tightly. Geralt raised an eyebrow, looking mildly amused.

"Come at me," Geralt said, his sword resting heavily against his back. He spread his arms. "Come on."

Jaskier hesitated, shuffled just a little closer. "Are you sure?" he asked. He wasn't really scared for Geralt, but for himself. Even with his weapon sheathed, Geralt was a force to be reckoned with. 

Geralt smirked. "You will not hurt me," he assured him. 

"I'm not, uh, scared of hurting you, exactly," he answered weakly.

Geralt was no longer smirking as he said, " _I_ will not hurt you."

Jaskier shivered again. "Right." He trusted him, he really did, so- taking a deep breath, he lunged forward with his dagger. Geralt grabbed him by his wrist, squeezing lightly, and he dropped the dagger with a little gasp. There was no pain, at least, just mild discomfort. 

Then, because Geralt was a showoff, he spun him around and pressed Jaskier up against his chest.

Jaskier took a shaky breath and peeked up at him. Geralt smirked down at him. 

"I told you I would be a terrible student," he said, cheeks pinking. 

Geralt tilted his head thoughtfully. "Not at all," he said. He gently pushed him away. Jaskier swirled on his heels and ducked down, picking up his dagger. Straightening back up, he watched as Geralt spread his arms out again. "Again," he commanded.

Jaskier licked his lips. "Yes, sir," he breathed before he could think better of it. Geralt stiffened, arms lowering slightly. Jaskier blushed, shuffling his feet. "I- uh, sorry. That was just- " he gestured wildly. "Um. A bad joke," he finished weakly.

Geralt cleared his throat and shook his head. "It's okay. Again," he repeated. 

After what felt like hours of practicing, training, Jaskier wasn't sure, they finished up and found a spot for the night. Geralt started a fire and Jaskier sat on a blanket, watching him.

Geralt joined him after a moment, sitting on the blanket. Jaskier could feel the heat pouring off him. 

"You improved a lot for one day," he said.

Jaskier's nose scrunched up. "Really?" He'd lost to Geralt every time, which wasn't surprising, obviously, but still disappointing. 

"Really," Geralt said, sincerely.

Jaskier's heart skipped a beat. Geralt was staring at him, lips slightly parted. He wanted to kiss him so bad, but wasn't sure if that was a thing he could do. Geralt, thankfully, made the decision for him. He leaned down, wrapping an arm around him, and pressed their lips together.

The kiss was unexpectedly soft. Geralt pulled back and Jaskier opened his eyes. 

"I thought you'd never want to do this again," Geralt whispered, a quiet confession.

Jaskier almost sobbed. "I've never wanted anything more," he answered, tugging him closer.

Growling, Geralt leaned back down and kissed him again, harder. He licked into Jaskier's mouth and the younger man fell apart in his arms, squirming and moaning. 

He barely registered when Geralt's hand was in his pants, but he wasn't complaining. He stroked him off, quick and a little frantic. Jaskier was so worked up from weeks of no touch he came embarrassingly fast, all over Geralt's hand, just like before. Geralt pulled his hand out of his pants and wiped it off on the blanket. Jaskier knew they'd need to wash it later.

Once he was a little more in control of himself, he peered at Geralt, who was watching him, patient but expectant. Jaskier's stomach fluttered with butterflies. He stared for so long Geralt frowned. "I told you before, and I mean it, you don't have to do anything you're not- "

Jaskier's heart skipped a beat. Absolutely not. He reached up and cupped Geralt's face. "Shh. I do. I want. Whatever you need to hear."

"Okay," Geralt agreed easily enough.

Jaskier relaxed and stroked his face once before letting go. "It's just. I wanna do something else."

Geralt raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"How about I just show you?" he asked. Jaskier was nervous. He'd given a lot of men handjobs, but this was something else. Geralt nodded after a moment and Jaskier readjusted himself, sitting in front of Geralt as he pushed the waistband of his pants down, freeing his cock. His cock that Jaskier had never actually seen before, which was huge and thick and - Jaskier wrapped his fingers around it - so, so hot.

Geralt watched him closely, silently. The only sign he was being affected was his breathing. 

Jaskier stroked him, once, before leaning down. Geralt gasped, obviously not expecting this. Jaskier just licked at the tip at first. He had given a couple blowjobs in his life, but it'd been a few years. Geralt was bitter and salty on his tongue as he took him in his mouth, sucking lightly.

Geralt groaned, low, and reached down, curling the fingers of one of his hands in his hair. "This okay?"

He pulled off and smiled up at him. "Do you even need to ask?" Geralt opened his mouth to reply, but Jaskier just winked and went back down.

Geralt was too big for Jaskier, but that wasn't a problem. He swallowed down about half of his cock and wrapped his fingers around the parts he couldn't, squeezing. Geralt tugged on his hair with a moan. Jaskier shivered, sucking a little harder.

Despite having never done it before, Jaskier was planning to let Geralt come in his mouth. Probably because he wasn't thinking very clearly and just wanted to please Geralt. Thankfully, Geralt tugged him off and yanked him up. "I'm- close," he stammered before slamming their lips together.

It was the most unraveled Jaskier had even seen him. 

Jaskier kissed him back, sloppy and dirty. He reached down between them and wrapped his fingers around his cock, stroking him. Geralt pulled back with a groan. "D- do it again," he gasped. Jaskier was taken back; he didn't know what he was asking for. He opened his eyes, dark. "When we were training," he added after a beat, and suddenly Jaskier knew what he wanted.

Who knew Geralt could be so kinky? Actually, Jaskier could've told you that even before they slept together.

Leaning in, he kissed Geralt's jaw. "Please, sir," he begged in his ear and just like that Geralt spilled all over his hand, shuddering. Jaskier almost couldn't believe it. He kissed Geralt's jaw again before pulling back. Geralt was leaning back, barely keeping himself up as he gulped down air. 

Jaskier grinned, feeling oddly proud of himself. _I_ did that.

"Stop staring at me," he said after a moment, finally opening his eyes. 

Jaskier just grinned bigger. "But you look so sexy," he leaned closer, " _sir_."

Geralt snorted and shook his head, but didn't say a word. Fair enough. Jaskier tucked him back in his pants before readjusting, sitting beside him. He leaned his head on Geralt's shoulder. Neither of them said anything. They didn't need to. 

**Author's Note:**

> if u enjoy my fics please check out:  
> korrmin.tumblr.com/writing


End file.
